


Crash and Burn...

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Regret, Shounen-ai, Songfic, mystery pairing - see end notes if that's not your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Mel (WickedLady)--I sit, alone, always alone, my eyes trained on the starry sky. Sometimes I find it hard to breath, hard to be. I am often like this… Alone. Without help, without Hope, without Faith. I should be use to it. But I'm not.





	Crash and Burn...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_When you feel all alone,_  
 _And the world has turned its back on you_  
  
I sit, alone, always alone, my eyes trained on the starry sky. Sometimes I find it hard to breath, hard to be. I am often like this… Alone. Without help, without Hope, without Faith. I should be use to it. But I'm not.  
  
I have always a killer, a fighter. Many of the people who died by my hands were the same, but some… Some were innocents caught up in a futile war. Some were fed lies when they should have been told truths, and died for the facades. I often wondered if I am such a person. If I was the one being fed the lies. And if the lies were what kept me killing.  
  
If that was true, then I am not the only one caught up in this lonely lie.  
  
_Give me a moment please, to tame your Wild, wild heart_  
  
We have all killed for the same purpose, even he did.  
  
That hurt even more then the existence without hope. Because, though there was no Hope, he was the life. He was the reason that I kept fighting. Not the orders, at least not the orders after I met him, it's he and only he that I fight for.  
  
It may end in peace, or in oppression. I have little care for the reasons anymore. He might not have meant to touch me as he has, but he did. And I am grateful. He managed to tame the wild beast that hides in me.  
  
_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you,  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold._   
  
But I can't tell him this, you see, I'm afraid.  
  
I have never feared anything in my life, but I fear what he would do, should I tell him. To tell him that he is my reason for life, that he is the reason my love does not die. That I fight only so one day he may live, so that when it's all over he could find it in himself to smile.   
  
But if I tell him, he would run. I would never see that smile, and I would wilt and die. It's my curse, to love him wholly and unconditionally, but not to tell him, to hid it behind eyes of ice and cruel words. He can never know.  
  
And even as the stars wink out of his existence he continues to believe… Even as the one he loves searches for him.   
  
_Let me be the one you call,  
If you jump I'll break your fall. _  
  
Duo searched everywhere for him. This was _not_ suppose to be a suicide mission. He was not about to lose a comrade, a friend, a crush. His face flushed lightly in the cold night. He had seen him fall here.  
  
And I wasn't here to catch him god damn it, He cursed.  
  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night,_  
 _If you need to fall apart,_  
 _I can mend a broken heart,_  
  
There!  
  
A flash of white on the dark background caught Duo's eye and he crashed through the foliage, throwing himself into the clearing.  
  
For once he wished what he saw was wrong. His whole world lay before him, unmoving, in a crumpled mess. The wonder, the tower of strength that filled his heart died at the sight of the fallen love.  
  
The God of Death feared for the life that was about to be taken from him.  
  
He fell to his knees beside the fallen figure. "Please don't die." It was the only thing he could do. His will, his fight for life had left him. "You can't…" He was going to cry, and for once he didn't care who saw, or who heard. He pulled him towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. The tears fell. "You can't leave me all alone…"  
  
"I love you so much…"   
  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn._  
You're not alone…   
  
He didn't come to see me again after that day.  
  
It was like he lost a part of himself in saying those words. The words that I could never say to him. I realise my folly now. The things that were left unsaid were the reason why I crashed, and why I burned.  
  
You see, while I worried about how he would react to my love, he loved me.  
I just never opened my eyes in time…   
  
Duo was not at his funeral. He had refused openly, he lay in his room and the sunny smile went out.  
  
It was Quatre that laid the single white rose out for him, in Duo's name.  
  
"In the loving memory of Chang Wufei…"

end

**Author's Note:**

> 2x5


End file.
